Present invention relates to a camera control system in a network system where one or a plurality of persons can selectively use data (e.g. an image or sound) from one or a plurality of information input apparatuses (e.g. a camera or a microphone) via a network.
A network system conventionally suggested as a video conference system is where a plurality of computers connected to video cameras and microphones are linked to a network for remotely controlling a camera connected to an arbitrary computer and receiving an image from the camera or sound from the microphone. In such system, an arbitrary user remotely controls a desired camera from an arbitrary computer and receives an image or sound.
In the system where image/sound communication and remote camera control are performed among a plurality of computers via a network, all the users are able to receive an image (or sound) from a desired camera (or a microphone) and remotely control the camera without any limitation. In addition, a user who can use a terminal is able to take advantage of all functions of the system.
In such conventional system, no limitation is set for remote operation and reception of an image/sound. Thus, a user of a terminal who transmits image/sound data cannot restrict a user who receives the data. Moreover, the user who transmits the data cannot select or specify a user to whom camera control is to be allowed. Since any arbitrary user can use the system, a problem in terms of security arises.